Historia de San Valentín
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: KanamexZero. Estas a punto de conocer, como fue que el tradicional San Valentín nació hace muchos, muchos años atrás.


**n/a:** Amo este famdon, y amo esta pareja, por lo que publico y publico tanto como deseo y puedo!

Espero lo disfruten

Lamento posibles errores, trato de revisar, pero siempre hay algo que se me pasa.

* * *

Un gran saludo para ti mi querido lector ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo? Me gustaría contarte una historia, una historia que ha sido olvidada a lo largo de los años, los libros jamás la contaran y la gente ya no la recuerda. A pesar de que la tradición que nació con esta historia ha perdurado con los años, el inicio, las personas, y la razón de dicha tradición ya no se encuentra entre los recuerdos de la gente.

Pero yo quiero contártela, yo quiero que la sepas, así que dime ¿Te gustaría conocer esta historia?

¿Sí? ¿Quieres saberla? Entonces prepárate mi querido lector, ponte cómodo y presta atención que lo que estoy a punto de narrarte no es algo que te dieran en cualquier otro lado.

Estas a punto de conocer, como fue que el tradicional San Valentín nació hace muchos, muchos años atrás.

000

Todo comenzó por una pequeña costumbre que sin saberlo al inicio, dos jóvenes hacían justo en la misma temporada y en el mismo lugar. Ellos se conocieron una tarde con el sol en lo alto, rodeados de maleza y bajo la sombra de un antiguo árbol de duraznos, ambos unos pequeños niños, en donde sus ojos brillaban con la inocencia y la imaginación que solo los pequeños era capaces de tener.

Uno de ellos era el hijo del panadero del pueblo, su padre era reconocido por todos, sus pasteles y dulces siempre se consumían con suma alegría y deleite, desde pequeño vio como su padre ponía sonrisas en los rostros de quienes los visitaban y él supo que quería ser igual a su padre cuando creciera.

El niño había nacido una noche despejada, donde la luna era dueña y señora del oscuro manto, muchos decían que el bebé había sido besado por la propia luna en su nacimiento, de plateado cabello e inusuales orbes lilas, tan brillantes como las amatistas, y su piel pálida y suave, se decía que su nacimiento fue bendecido por la luna misma.

Kiryuu Zero era su nombre.

El otro nació en la realeza, un príncipe destinado a llevar sobre sus hombres el destino de todo un reino cuando fuera mayor, aun así nació bajo el amor de sus padres, y se crio con todo el cariño que estos pudieran darle.

Una belleza mortal muchos dirían de él, oscuro y ondulados cabellos castaños, casi al punto de ser negros, enigmáticos orbes chocolates que bajo la luz adquirían un tono rojizo, lechosa piel aterciopelada. Era el poseedor de una profunda mirada que parecía podía ver hasta el interior de tu alma.

Kuran Kaname se llamaba.

Ellos eran dos chicos pertenecientes de mundos completamente diferentes.

Uno libre y salvaje como el potro más terco y semental.

El otro de sangre real, criado para gobernar sobre muchos.

Esta es la historia de ellos dos, y de cómo iniciaron una de las más grandes tradiciones de la humanidad.

 **000**

Ellos se conocieron una tarde cuando la primavera estaba próxima a terminar, el pasto era suave y verde, la vegetación era abundante y las flores adornaban por doquier, sobre una colina, que daba una gran vista panorámica del pueblo había un antiguo árbol de duraznos, que por la época este abundaba en los dulces frutos apetecibles y donde los niños generalmente se subían a bajar y comérselos. Incluso adultos lo hacía, un hermoso y gran árbol abundante que a cualquier viajero le quitaría el aliento durante un segundo e hipnotizaría con su belleza.

Eso fue lo que le pasó al joven príncipe en el momento que vio al dormido árbol, con solo ochos años de edad, el castaño había acompañado a sus padres en un viaje atreves del reino para observar con sus propios ojos el estado de su territorio. Así Kaname, se consideró con la suficiente edad para ir con los adultos a esos viajes, él sería el próximo rey, por lo que debía acostumbrarse.

Pero no se imaginó que al alejarse de su madre durante unos segundos él se perdería completamente.

Para un niño Kaname era muy inteligente y sumamente maduro, casi al punto que en ocasiones se podría confundir con un adulto a pesar de su apariencia, pero tan adulto como era, él seguía siendo un niño de ochos años, un niño de ochos años perdido en un desconocido lugar.

Lógicamente su mente había iniciado muchos planes para encontrar a sus padres, pero su joven mente no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Y mientras trataba de tranquilizarse fue que lo vio.

Al hermoso árbol de cerezos.

Olvidándose por unos minutos de su precaria situación, sus pies comenzaron a moverse ante el hermoso árbol, y antes de darse cuenta él ya se encontraba bajo la falda de este, el aire en ese lugar era dulzón, producto de los frutos cerca, aun así no era empalagoso y Kaname tenía esta repentina necesidad de tomar uno de los dulces frutos.

Y lo hizo.

—Delicioso.

Con aprobación saboreo la carne de la fruta, y disfrutando de esta.

—Señorita usted debería lavar la fruta antes de comerla, mi padre dice que es importante lavar aquello que cómenos o nos puede enfermar...

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron, sin darse cuenta él que los había cerrado en primer lugar, e inmediatamente fueron al lugar de donde la voz provenía.

Y lo encontró fácilmente.

Era otro niño, un niño unos años más joven que el propio Kaname, si tuviera que adivinar diría que este se encontraba entre lo años de edad, pero no fue el toparse con alguien tan joven y solo (que él también era un niño y estaba solo), lo que lo sorprendió, no fue eso; fue la inusual decoloración del niño frente a él.

Ojos lilas brillante como la amatistas.

Cabello plata bañando por la luna.

Nunca había visto a nadie con esos colores y sin darse cuenta, en ese momento, había sido cautivado mucho más profundamente que cuando vislumbro el hermoso árbol a un lado suyo.

— ¿Está bien señorita? No ha dejado de mirarme.

La pequeña voz cuestión con suma curiosidad, la albina cabeza se inclinó a un lado en una imagen entrañable de la cual Kaname se dio cuenta, pero tan lindo como le pareció aquel niño, no podía dejar de notar algo un tanto incómodo.

—No soy una chica—un pequeño pliegue se formó entre sus cejas, no le gustaba que lo confundieran con una niña, él no era una.

El otro niño lo miro con curiosidad, sus grandes orbes lilas sin despegarse de los granates.

—Pero tú eres muy bonita y solo las niñas son bonitas.

El comentario había creado una tenue sombra rosa entre las mejillas del príncipe, desvió la mirada a un lado, más avergonzado que enojado realmente, aunque el pequeño pliegue se hizo un tanto más pronunciado ahora.

—Aun así yo soy un chico…Mi nombre es Kaname.

El albino observo la mano que Kaname le ofrecía y reconoció aquello como un saludo de adulto, su padre lo hacía mucho con los compradores que llegaban a su negocio, y se sintió importante, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro con sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas y sus amatistas brillando de felicidad.

— ¡Yo soy Zero! ¡Mucho gusto Kaname!

Se sentía como adulto ahora, saludando de esa forma a la bonita señorita (aunque este seguía diciéndole que era un chico)

Y así ambos niños se dieron la mano, uno feliz por tener la oportunidad de actuar como un niño grande con la bonita señorita y el otro enternecido por las actitudes del primero.

Zero y Kaname se encontraron por primera vez un día de primavera en el mes de febrero, iniciando ahí sin saberlo, una importante tradición que cumplirían durante muchos años más.

 **0000**

Ese día marco el inicio de todo, cuando se conocieron, y cuando sus destinos se encontraron y entrelazados. Al final del día, cuando Kaname estaba de nuevo de regreso a los brazos de sus padres él tendría una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro junto con un grato recuerdo.

Su mano fue al bolsillo de su chaqueta y de ahí saco una pequeña bolsita de tela, de la cual extrajo una pequeña bolita negra.

— _Esto es para ti Kaname._

— _¿Esto es…?_

— _¡Es chocolate! Mi padre les hace esa forma, te gustara lo prometo…_

Mientras ignoraba la charla que sus padres tenían entre ellos, decidió que este era un buen momento en probar su regalo, así que llevando la pequeña bolita de chocolate a sus labios, la saboreo y luego se la comió.

—Delicioso...—murmuro sin darse cuenta de que pequeña sonrisa de antes se había incrementado un poco más, ni de las miradas curiosas pero felices que sus padres estaban dirigiendo a su dirección.

…

La segunda vez que se encontraron fuero dos años después, como antes, Kaname acompaño a sus padres al viaje de estos por el reino, y esta vez a propósito se separó de ellos para ir al árbol que lo había cautivado en el pasado.

Aunque una parte suya quería reencontrase con cierto pequeño peli plata de inusuales ojos amatistas.

Llego al árbol de duraznos y como la primera vez tomo uno de los frutos para degustarlo, el sabor era igual de bueno que el de hace dos años atrás.

—¡Wua, tienes que lavar el fruto antes de comerlo!

Kaname reconoció la voz, era imposible olvidarla. Rápidamente busco el origen de la voz y sorprendentemente tuvo que ver hacia arriba para encontrarla.

— ¡Zero! ¿Qué haces ahí? Te puedes caer.

El pequeño niño se encontraba sentado sobre una de las ramas del árbol con sus piernas balanceándose en el aire en una actitud tranquila y serena, pero sus ojos lilas brillaban con diversión que luego el reconocimiento se instaló en aquellos orbes amatistas.

— ¡Kaname!

El príncipe solo vio, con una nota de incredulidad en su rostro, como el joven albino salto de la rama y cayó sin remedio alguno. Inconscientemente él se movió para detener la caída del chico, pero solo termino interponiéndose en el lugar de aterrizaje de Zero lo que dio como resultado, a los dos en el suelo, con el peli plata encima del cuerpo del castaño.

Pero la caída no pareció desanimar a Zero, porque su sonrisa de bienvenida se mantuvo mientras miraba al castaño bajo suyo.

—Estas de vuelta Kaname, pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo.

Tan cerca como estaban, el joven príncipe noto el duce aroma que desprendía del peli plata, en sus momentos pensó que Zero olería como a lirios y flores silvestres, pero se equivocó.

Canela, vainilla y chocolate.

Esos eran los olores de Zero. Agradables y dulces, nunca empalagosos, Kaname podría acostumbrase a ese aroma para siempre, un aroma que rápidamente se volvió su favorito, siempre y cuando desprendiera de esta persona.

—Zero…—una de sus manos se dirigió al rostro del menor o eso pareció al menos ya que luego se desvió en dirección a una pequeña ramita que había quedado atrapada en el cabello de este, Kaname mantuvo sus ojos suaves con un singular cariño en ellos—, pesas un poco ¿No me digas que has engordado?

Los ojos de Zero de agrandaron un tanto sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, él aún era un niño de siete (casi ocho) años, pero aun así no le gustaba que lo llamaran gordo.

— ¡No he engordado!—vale que últimamente estuvo comiendo los pastelitos que su papá hacia a escondidas ¡Pero no eran tantos!—. Kaname tonto—un pequeño puchero cruzo por sus labios, mientras un ceño infantil de terquedad se formó por su rostro.

Kaname río ¡Eso había sido tan adorable!

—No lo sé, me parece a mí que estás un poco más pesado que antes—nunca se había imaginado del tipo de persona de molestar a otro, pero debía admitir que era divertido, sobre todo si era capaz de ver esos aspectos tan lindos de Zero.

Zero se sonrojo un poco más profundo, rápidamente se levantó del cuerpo del castaño, completamente indignado ¡Él no era pesado! Su padre aun podía cargarlo sin problema y él nunca le había dicho pesado, Zero asintió para sí, si padre le diría si estaba gordo y si él no había dicho nada entonces no lo estaba.

Le dijo su racionamiento a Kaname para que entendiera, pero no supo por qué esto solo provoco que el otro se riera aún más ¡No había dicho nada gracioso! Si Zero fuera un garo, sus orejas y cola estarían completamente erizadas en indignación. Lo que pareció provocar aún más la risa de Kaname.

—Lo siento, lo siento…—comenzó una vez que su risa se calmó lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar—, pero es que eres tan lindo Zero.

Esto provoco que Zero se sonrojara de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo de vergüenza y timidez. No entendía por qué se sentía diferente de cuando las señoras del pueblo le decían lindo, esto era diferente, un calorcito extraño se instalaba en su corazón.

—Kaname idiota—murmuro avergonzado y aun con el sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Le costó un poco, pero al final Kaname logro convencer a Zero de ya no aparentar estar enojado con él, lo que dio como resultado en estar el resto del día solo disfrutando de sí mismos sin preocupaciones de nada.

—Lo siento Zero pero ya me tengo que ir, mis padres estarán preocupados.

Zero puso una expresión de decepción pero por lo demás no discutió y solo asintió. Kaname le dio una suave sonrisa, él no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

—Nos veremos de nuevo Zero.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, dejando al albino en junto al árbol de duraznos. Zero lo miro irse, pero luego pareció recordar algo.

— ¡Espera Kaname!—rápidamente corrió hacia el castaño que se había detenido al escuchar el llamado del otro—, aquí…—sus manos hurgaron en sus bolsillos y cuando las saco una familiar bolsita de tela se encontraba entre las pequeñas manos de Zero.

—Eso es…

— ¡Así es! Es el chocolate que hace mi padre, ¡Pero esta vez yo ayude a hacerlo…!—exclamo feliz y completamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Gracias Zero, me asegurare de atesorarlo…—no pudo evitar el inclinarse y darle un casto beso a aquella regordeta mejilla, ganándose un tercer ¿O era cuarto? Rubor en el joven, completamente a gusto y feliz Kaname se marchó hacia donde sabía sus padres lo esperarían, atesorando aquella pequeña bolsita de chocolates cerca de su persona.

—Nos veremos de nuevo Kaname.

Y ese fue su segundo encuentro con su segunda despedida.

Y así antes de darse cuenta, los dos años siguientes continuaron con aquella rutina completamente; felices de sí mismos. Los dos años siguientes Kaname fue al árbol de duraznos con la esperanza de encontrar a Zero, en eso dos años, Zero espero a Kaname en su árbol favorito, siempre sonriendo cada vez que lo miraba.

Dos años y Zero siempre le dio una bolsita de chocolate a Kaname cada vez que este se marchaba.

En ese tiempo, ellos fueron felices de encontrarse, a pesar de que solo se miraban una vez al año y durante un día solamente.

Y ellos pensaron que siempre seguirían así, que siempre se encontrarían en aquel árbol de duraznos.

Pero hubo un año que lo cambio todo, un año en que Kaname no se presentó al árbol de duraznos, no importa cuánto Zero lo espero, hubo un año en que Zero no le dio sus chocolates a Kaname.

Y ese fue el año en que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

 **0000**

Sus padres habían fallecido, no; no fallecidos, los mataron a sangre fría. Kaname no era un niño ignorante, desde muy corta edad él supo que tan amables y cariñosos como eran sus padres, estos manejaban un mundo cruel y peligroso. Incluso si el rey y la reina eran amados y admirados por su pueblo, aun así habría personas que buscarían hacerlos caer.

La hipocresía y la mentira era algo con lo que aprendió a vivir desde pequeño.

Este era su mundo pero Kaname sabía manejarse a la perfección en él.

Sabía que la traición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Era solo que nunca pensó que la traición que se llevaría la vida de sus padres estuviera dentro de su propia familia.

—Creo que…Me subestimaste querido tío y ahora pagaras el precio de tal error.

—Tal parece que en verdad perdí, pero…—una sonrisa torcida y cruel—. Fui capaz de ver como tus ojos cambaban, eso en realidad valió la pena un poco, dime Kaname ¿Qué se siente desconfiar ahora hasta de tu propia sombra? Y odiar el mundo en que naciste ¿Qué se siente?

—Llévenselo de mi vista, no lo quiero volver a ver.

Rido Kuran hermano menor del rey fue llevado por los guardias, pero aun así, eso no impidió la lunática carcajada que retumbo por las paredes incluso cuando él ya no estaba presente en la sala.

Ese año Kaname organizo y asistió al funeral de su padre.

Y año el joven príncipe se convirtió en rey, tal y como fue destinado desde su nacimiento.

También ese fue el año, en que no asistió a aquel árbol de durazno, donde no probo de aquel fruto ni tampoco recibió las bolsitas que contenían las bolitas de chocolate de Zero. Ese fue el año que lo cambio todo, el más pesado y el más doloroso de su vida.

Lo que paso después del funeral de sus padres, fue todo un remolino de movimientos, visitas al sastre, planes de coronación, reuniones con los demás nobles y consulados, cartas de otros reinos. Planificar un reino era un gran trabajo pero sobre todo al limpiarlo de los insectos traicioneros para que ya no puedan dar la cara.

A la edad de once años, Kaname, con algunas personas de confianza, limpiaron el reino para evitar que lo que paso con sus padres se vuelva a repetir, si hicieron un buen trabajo o no, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Y en todo ese trabajo puesto en sus pequeños y jóvenes hombros, Kaname no tuvo tiempo para nada más, toda su agenda estaba planeada y las visitas a aquel árbol de duraznos no entraban en dichos planes.

Y así sin darse cuenta el tiempo siguió avanzando, lento y silencioso, hasta que dos años pasaron.

Y Kaname pudo regresar a su lugar favorito de todo el reino.

Pero él había cambiado, el joven inocente que una vez fue ya no existía, en su lugar solo estaba un chico sereno y frio, poderoso como un rey, con la capacidad de ser tan cruel como uno también.

…

¿Habían pasado solo dos años desde la última vez que estuvo en este lugar? Kaname no sentía que solo haya pasado dos años, para él fueron muchos más, incluso se sentía mucho más viejo que sus a penas y trece años, él ni siquiera era un adolescente y ya se sentía tan viejo. Era extraño y antinatural pero le pasaba a él no obstante.

Y ahora con un reino sobre sus hombros y sintiéndose mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era, ahí estaba, frente al árbol duraznos en aquel pequeño pueblo tal y como lo había estado muchas veces antes en el pasado.

Era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Kaname-sama el lugar está despejado, usted puede descansar tranquilo, nosotros lo protegeremos.

Pero todo era diferente, él era diferente.

Los soldados que lo rodeaban para protegerlo solo parecían confirmar sus sospechas de que tan diferente era en realidad.

Ya no podía darse el lujo de ser solo "Kaname" y disfrutar de sí mismo, ya no podía desaparecer egoístamente durante horas solo para ir a ese lugar, su lugar favorito junto con su persona especial.

Ya no podía regresar a esos días.

— ¿Kaname?

A pesar de que en el exterior su rostro se mantuvo apacible y calmado y su postura no cambio, por dentro Kaname se tensó temiéndole a aquella voz, hasta ahora se daba cuenta cuanto había extrañado a aquella persona, pero ya era tarde.

Ellos no podían regresar a esos días.

" _No vengas"_

—Eres Kaname ¿Cierto?

" _Por favor no vengas"_

Zero miro al joven frente a él, el castaño era más alto, y los rastros de niño casi desaparecían por completo, no se imaginó que dos años completos fueran a cambiar tanto a Kaname pero ese era su Kaname, él nunca podría confundirlo con nadie más.

Así que sonrío dándole la bienvenida al otro, después de dos largos años de ausencia y siguiendo sus impulsos infantiles corrió hacia el castaño para saludarlo y contento de que aún tenía los chocolates en su bolsillo, listos para dárselos al chico.

" _No Zero, no lo hagas…si lo haces yo…"_

—Me alegra que hayas regresado Kaname te extr-...

— ¡No te acerques a su majestad!

Alguien se interpuso entre su camino hacia Kaname, Zero no podía detenerse a tiempo para evitar chocar, pero no hubo necesidad ya que el otro cuerpo más grande lo había empujado lo que dio como resultado que callera al suelo sobre su trasero.

Eso había dolido.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, luego frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de gritarle al idiota que lo había empujado pero cuando miro hacia arriba toda replica murió antes de nacer siquiera, la punta de una afilada espada estaba en su garganta amenazando con contar su delicada piel.

Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, él nunca había sido amenazado de esta forma.

Miro al hombre que lo amenazaba, un soldado del reino, logro identificarlo por sus vestimentas ¿Qué hacía un soldado en ese lugar? Zero parpadeo dándose cuenta de algo ¿El hombre había llamado a Kaname…?

— ¿Su majestad? —ahora su mirada fue hacia el castaño, con incertidumbre y muchas preguntas en sus orbes lilas.

Kaname que había visto todo, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ir a ayudar al peli plata, pero no debía hacerlo, ellos ya no eran amigos. Zero solo era un ciudadano más de su reino, nada especial ni importante.

Tenía que convencerse de ello, sin importar que tanto su corazón le doliera al pesarlo siquiera.

—Mi nombre es Kuran Kaname, hijo de Juuri y Haruka Kuran, reyes del reino de Valduria, y ahora tu rey Zero, y te dirigirás a mí con el respeto que merezco.

" _Perdóname, perdóname. No me odies"_

Zero se estremeció ante esa mirada fría, Kaname nunca lo había visto de esa forma ¿Y qué quería decir con rey? Él sabía que los reyes habían muerto y que su joven hijo ocupaba el trono ahora, ¿Y ese hijo era Kaname? ¿Kaname siempre fue de la realeza? La cruel realidad le daba respuestas a sus preguntas, pero aun así le costaba aceptarlas.

Pero eran ciertas.

—Ya lo escuchaste mocoso ¡Dile su majestad! —el guardia parecía pensar que el silencio de Zero era uno de insubordinación y rebeldía, y era su deber como guardia imperial el enseñarle su lugar a este vulgar campesino—, dilo—amenazo, moviendo su espada al cuello del chico y dándole un largo y doloroso, pero no letal, corte a la delicada piel pálida.

El rojo comenzó a florecer en grandes chorros sin contenerse.

Zero no contuvo sus lágrimas ahora, él comenzó a llorar en silencio, observando los granates del castaño, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada o al menos que aquella frialdad desaparecerá, él tendría pesadillas con esos ojos.

Pero la ayuda se le negó, Kaname solo miro en silencio, con frialdad e inexpresividad.

—Que lo digas o si no…

—M-M-Ma…¡Ma-Majestad!—con voz temblorosa y con el corazón roto Zero logro decir la dichosas palabras. Ante el asentimiento de cabeza del rey el guardia se mostró satisfecho y se alejó del menor.

Zero aún estaba en el suelo, con su cuello sangrando. Pero en el momento en que la espada ya no estaba cerca, él se levanto

Y huyo.

Kaname observo impasible, aunque por dentro sufría, al menor correr lejos de él, sangrando y llorando observo como Zero se alejaba de su vida, y llevándose una parte del alma de Kaname con él.

" _Esto es lo mejor"_

Detuvo a sus guardias de que vaya tras Zero, ya le habían hecho suficiente daño a su preciada persona, y no dejaría que le hicieran más.

" _Lo siento"_

Sus ojos fueron al suelo, gotas de la sangre de Zero aun perduraban, pero ahí también había otra cosa.

Una pequeña bolsita de tela.

Por segunda vez en dos años Kaname quería llorar, Zero había dejado caer la bolsa que siempre le daba con los chocolates, y ahora esta estaba en el suelo, aplastada y cubierta de sangre.

Su último regalo de Zero.

Una bolsa de tela sucia con sangre y chocolates aplastados.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzo sus facciones.

Justo lo que se merecía.

 **000**

El tiempo pasó y antes de darse cuenta Kaname ya era un joven de veinte años hecho y derecho, con la presencia y el porte de todo un rey. A pesar de su joven edad era temido y respetado por todos lados, y si bien él no era como sus padres que rigieron con amor, aun así era querido por el pueblo, había hecho muchas cosas buenas. Incluso si la gente le temía en una buena medida.

Adopto la tradición de sus padres de hacer un viaje a lo largo del reino ya que la considero rentable, no había razones sentimentales en ello, o al menos eso era lo que quería convencerse a sí mismo.

Fue su tradición personal ir al árbol de duraznos y comer uno de los frutos. Pero nunca vio de nuevo al joven peli plata, ni nunca más recibió chocolates ante su visita. E incluso si era doloroso él seguía yendo, una y otra vez, cada año que pasaba.

—Esto es…aburrido.

— ¿Kaname-sama?

—Takuma ¿Por qué debemos quedarnos en casa del gobernador del pueblo? Sabes que no me gusta—él quería ir al árbol de duraznos, solo estarían un día en el pueblo y no deseaba desperdiciar el día con gente aburrida.

—Solo será un corto tiempo Kaname-sama, y luego usted podrá estar a sus anchas el resto del día, —el castaño no era del tipo de hacer peticiones egoístas, pero de vez en cuando una que otra salía a la superficie. Al menos no eran peticiones absurdas.

Kaname habría suspirado si no fuera algo tan fuera de su carácter, pero así las cosas solo debía esperar, incluso si era lo último que quería en ese momento.

Pequeños murmullos se escucharon en el pasillo, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes, cuando vieron a la puerta, dos doncellas caminaba dando risitas cortas y parecía que se contaban el mejor secreto o chisme del mundo.

—Te digo Yori-chan ¡Son los mejores de todo el pueblo!

—Lo sé Yuuki ¿Te olvidas que yo también conseguí los míos?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es que estos chocolates son geniales ¡Me encantan!

—Kiryuu-san los hace muy sabrosos, y aún recuerdo la primera vez que los vendió nadie pensó que se harían tan famosos.

—Yo sigo diciendo que él debería extender su negocio a otros pueblos, pero al parecer está conforme con solo venderlos aquí ¡No es justo! Todos deberían probar sus chocolates.

Yori sonrió, su amiga en verdad amaba los chocolates de Kiryuu, todos en el pueblo los amaban de hecho, inclusive ella.

—Disculpen...

La suave y aterciopelada voz llamo la atención de las doncellas y cuando estas vieron de quien se trataba, se encontraron cara a cara, con nadie más que el rey Kuran Kaname.

—S-Su-Su majestad…—ambas hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo ¡Él rey estaba frente a ellas! Y lo que era peor, había ido a hablar con ellas.

—Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero ¿De qué chocolates hablan? —desde el momento en que esa palabra fue dicha, los recuerdos asaltaron su mente y Kaname debía saber de quién se trataba.

Puesto que Yuuki parecía demasiada avergonzada para hablar Yori decidió tomar la palabra—, hablábamos de los chocolates de Kiryuu-san, estos…—saco los que recién y había comprado esta mañana.

El corazón de Kaname casi se salió de su pecho cuando una inusualmente familiar bolsa de papel se presentó en las pequeñas manos de la joven doncella, y tuvo que contener el aliento cuando una bola de chocolate salió a la vista.

Ese chocolate, se parecía tanto…tanto a...

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno para mí?—tenía que saber, tenía que, si era lo que estaba pensado, entonces él debía ir, debía hacerlo.

Y fue así que Kaname se encontró de camino hacia la pastelería del pueblo, las doncellas se habían ofrecido a conseguir el dulce para él, pero Kaname se negó, eso era algo que iba y quería hacer por sí mismo, debía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Había llegado al lugar.

La panadería era pequeña, con un ambiente acogedor, había sillas y mesas con sobrillas afuera y adentro, todo tapizado. De buen gusto y hogareño del tipo de lugar que uno podía relajarse con solo beber una taza de café.

Como si fuera llamado por el canto de una sirena Kaname camino y entro al local, donde una tintineando campanita anuncio su presencia. Adentro el lugar no estaba abarrotado pero si había algunas personas ahí, el aroma a pan recién orneado, vainilla y café impregnaba el aire, y el rey lo disfruto.

Fue llevado a una mesa solitaria y pidió café, luego solo espero.

Entonces unos segundos, tal vez minutos, no lo sabía realmente, a quien venía a buscar a este lugar apareció.

Las manos de Kaname fueron al borde de la mesa y apretaron con fuerza.

Ahí estaba Zero, mayor a como lo recordaba, ya no era un niño. Pero aquello era normal, por supuesto que él había crecido. Si antes Zero era adorable y lindo ahora él era hermoso y espectacular.

Y no era una exageración.

Zero era más alto, solo unos centímetros más bajo que el propio Kaname, sus piernas era largas y estilizadas, parecían no tener fin, pero estas terminaban bajo un perfecto y bien redondeado...

—…

Kaname no iba a terminar aquel pensamiento.

Zero no lo había visto, ya que estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a aquella pareja, por lo que Kaname aprovecho para ver todo cuanto quería a esa persona que había estado anhelando desde hace tiempo.

Y lo que debía pasar paso, cuando Zero movió su rostro e irremediablemente sus ojos amatistas se posaron en los granates de Kaname.

El mundo dejo de moverse durante unos segundos.

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa, luego parpadeo como si quisiera asegurarse de estar viendo correctamente, y cuando pareció convencerse de que no era una ilusión lo que miraba, él frunció el ceño.

Pero nunca se acercó a Kaname.

De hecho Zero dio la vuelta y se alejó, perdiéndose en la cocina y escondiéndose de la borgoña mirada del rey castaño.

Kaname no lo siguió.

Él no podía ni tenía derecho a hacerlo. Aun así él no podía dejar ir a Zero así, no otra vez. No quería cometer el mismo error del pasado.

…

El día de Zero había sido casi un infierno después de ese encuentro con aquellos borgoñas. Había cometido errores de novato que no hacía en años, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo estaba atormentando y luego su humor no mejoraba.

Le había gruñido y casi mordido a todo quien se acercara.

Así que para evitarse más problemas con sus trabajadores, él se mantuvo horneando como si no hubiera un mañana, había pasado tanto tiempo en la cocina que el aroma de chocolate, vainilla y otras sustancias dulces se impregno en su piel, no es que le molestara, él se había acostumbrado a ese aroma hace años

Afortunadamente el día termino, e incluso si los ojos borgoñas y los recuerdos de un lejano pasado no dejaban de atormentar su mente, Zero sobrevivió y ahora podía dirigirse a su hogar y tratar de olvidar o superar este día.

Tal y como lo había hecho hace años.

Inconscientemente su mano fue a su cuello, donde el tatuaje de una mariposa adornaba su piel. Sus dedos recorrieron la oculta cicatriz que la tinta del tatuaje hacía invisible para el ojo, una cicatriz que nunca se iría, una cicatriz que había marcado su alma así como su carne.

Esa era la marca de su despedida con Kaname.

Los recuerdos habían sido sellados en lo profundo de su mente, él había superado aquella etapa, incluso si en ocasiones se despertaba en medio de la noche llamando el nombre del que fue su amigo un día.

Incluso sus sueños lo seguían atormentado de vez en cuando.

Él lo había superado, se lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que pudiera creérselo por completo.

Pero ahora con el regreso del castaño era mucho más difícil sino imposible y todo por…

—Zero...

Sus pasos se detuvieron, todo su cuerpo se congelo. No reconocía esa voz, era profunda y aterciopelada, con un tono autoritario digna de un mandatario, no reconocía esa voz, pero él sabía a quién le pertenecía.

—Kaname…

Y así una vez más se volvieron a encontrar, en primavera, cuando el árbol de durazno estaba en todo su esplender, con Zero oliendo a chocolate y vainilla, y con Kaname anhelado aquella pequeña bolsita que le fue regalada tantas veces en el pasado, pero que él sabía perdió el derecho en recibir tal regalo.

Sus caminos siempre se habían mantenido entrelazados, sin soltarse. Y seguirían así incluso después de la muerte.

Había imaginado muchas veces como seria este encuentro, soñado con él, anhelado por ello y ahora estaba aquí frente a Zero, después de todos estos años.

Y no sabía que decir.

El silencio entre los dos era opresor, ni Kaname ni Zero podían imaginar siguiera que podrían decir para el contrario. Pero al final uno debía hablar.

—Su majestad…—había que decir una cosa de Zero y era que él si sabía guardar rencor, y mucho más por el causante de muchos traumas de su niñez.

Esa palabra había lastimado, pero Kaname sabía que se lo merecía.

—Zero yo…

—No debería estar solo su majestad, sus guardias podrían preocuparse y sabemos de lo que ellos son capaces de hacer por usted…—oh si, Zero era como una perra vengativa. No olvidaba y no perdonaba.

Y hacía todo el daño que podía.

Ante esas palabras, un gesto de molestia se instaló en el rostro del castaño. Es verdad que no esperaba un afectuoso recibimiento, pero Zero se estaba…pasado un poco.

—No necesitas ser tan agresivo…—Kaname luchaba contra años de educación donde él era el máximo en la escala, donde todos le hablaban con un enorme respeto. Zero no lo insultaba pero seguro no le hablaba como cualquier otro ciervo.

De hecho le hablaba como si ambos fueran iguales.

—¿Acaso he ofendido a su gracia?

—Ahora estas siendo sarcástico…

—No para nada, este es mi tono de profundo respeto y sumisión…

—Zero…

—¿Aun no es suficiente? ¿Debería hacer una reverencia o algo?

—Zero…

—Porque podría hacerlo, solo debo…

—¡Zero!

—¿¡Que!?

—Te extrañe…

—….

Al silencio que llego, Kaname lo aprovecho para caminar hacia el joven de plateados cabellos. Estando tan cerca el aroma propio de Zero y el sus dulces llego a su sentido del olfato.

Definitivamente lo había extraña.

Entonces él hizo lo que había soñado hacer desde hace muchos años, no se contuvo y abrazo a Zero tan fuerte como era capaz.

Y el momento fue perfecto.

Al no saber que decir o como reaccionar, Zero hizo lo que le vino a la mente hacer….

Correspondió el abrazo.

Las cosas nunca podrían ser iguales entre ellos, pero no importaba, lo que los unía era más fuerte que nunca, podían crear algo nuevo, algo libre del pasado algo hermoso.

Algo irrompible.

000

Se decidió que irían al hogar de Zero, llegar a la posada donde Kaname se quedaba era un gran "NO" el rey deseaba hablar con el joven, deseaba tanto pedir perdón, rogar si era necesario, haría lo que fuera para conseguir que el albino lo perdonara.

A pesar que no merecía perdón alguno.

En verdad eso era lo que había querido, pero en el momento en que Zero cerró la puerta de su casa, el torrencial de sus oscuros deseos tomo posesión de su mente y su cuerpo solo se movió solo.

—No…no es mucho pero es mi casa…—los nervios dominaban a Zero, es cierto que había disminuido su hostilidad hacia el castaño, pero traumas del pasado era difíciles dejar de lado.

Él sabía que había que hablar, por lo que se dispuso a ir a la cocina y hacer algo de té…

Más nunca llego a dar un paso lejos del otro.

Kaname había agarrado el brazo de Zero atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, sus labios se estamparon en un ansioso beso.

Era magnifico.

No pensó en nada más mientras continuaba el beso.

Olvido el pasado mientras hacía oídos sordos a las protestas del menor y comenzaba a eliminar ropa de sus cuerpos.

Disfruto cuando las protestas de Zero disminuyeron y comenzó a corresponder a sus besos que en ningún momento había detenido.

Cierto, ellos debían hablar, debían resolver y superar su pasado, pero Kaname había esperado este momento durante tanto tiempo que le restó importancia a cualquier otra cosa más.

Esa noche no hablaría…

Esa noche solo sentirían _…._

 _000_

Takuma, sabio asesor y leal amigo del rey Kuran Kaname por todo lo que es sagrado no sabía que se supone debía decir en ese momento.

—Kaname-sama…

—¿Si Takuma?...

—…¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—Nada me viene a la mente ¿Por qué?...

—Bueno…—¿Cómo no se le venía nada a la mente? Había un problema, un problema que destacaba como un pulgar adolorido para que todos lo vean.

—Puedes hablar con gusto Takuma…

¿Cómo exponer su duda sin hacerlo sonar tan…mal como su cabeza lo hacía sonar?

—Bueno…es que….

—Por cierto Takuma...cancela cualquier cita o visita de futuras pretendientes…

—…—Takuma tenía un muy mal presentimiento de esto…

—Ya he encontrado a mi reina…no necesito nada más….

—Entiendo Kaname-sama…

Pobre Taukama, sabía que él sería el objetivo de muy temperamentales y mimadas princesas al negarles la oportunidad de estar al lado de Kaname ¿Pero que podía hacer? Kaname parecía muy feliz con la _reina_ que encontró.

Incluso si dicha _reina_ estaba inconsciente, con su cabeza en el regazo del castaño y no sabía que estaba siendo secuestrado por un muy temperamental rey.

" _¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

Kaname ignoro la pequeña histeria del rubio, su mano acariciando los sedosos cabellos de Zero, su humor era el mejor, los recuerdos de la noche anterior nunca se irán de su mente. Su otra mano fue a sus labios, una pequeña bola de chocolate ahí.

— _Ten Kaname…_

— _Zero ¿Esto es…?_

— _Nunca deje de hacerlos para ti…esta es nuestra tradición…_

— _Zero…_

— _¿Mnn…?_

— _Te amo…_

—…—

— _Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas Zero…_

Si, había disfrutado la noche y la mañana, por esa razón no está ni remotamente arrepentido el haber tomado a Zero cuando este aun dormía luego de las agotadoras acciones que realizaron. Tenía mucho que compensarle a Zero, todos estos años

Y lo haría.

Y él recibiría el sabroso chocolate del albino. Todo los años…

Por siempre…

 _Para siempre…_

Pero te preguntaras mi querido lector ¿Cómo se hizo tan popular la tradición?

Bueno…en un castillo viven muchas personas, y cuando vieron como cada año su rey era feliz por un simple regalo por parte de la que era su r _eina,_ decidieron imitarlo…si esas dos hermosas personas eran felices…pues ellos también lo serían.

Y la tradición de dos personas se convirtió en la tradición de todo un castillo, luego de un pueblo, luego de una nación…

Hasta llegar al mundo…

 _Así que por lo tanto…hoy en día…_

 _000_

El día de San Valentín había llegado, las chicas de la clase diurna exclamaban como las locas en histeria que eran…Yuuki no lo apreciaba, había perdido su oportunidad de darle su chocolate a Kaname-sempai

Vio a Zero acercarse al líder de los vampiros…

—Hey, ¡Kuran-sempai! Se te cayó esto…

El albino tira una pequeña caja plateada que fue atrapada con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba por el nombrado…

Yuuki vio con sopresa ¿Zero había…?

—Gracias Kiryuu-kun, lo apreciare mucho…—una sonrisa y el purasangre se alejó, sus labios rozando con cariño la caja recién recibida.

Yuuki vio todo eso, sintiendo el peso de su propia caja de chocolates en su bolsillo.

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido de frustración, bueno…eso explicaba muchas cosas….

—Bueno, eso solo significa una cosa…

Era hora de buscar un nuevo amor.

—Me pregunto si aún puedo entrar al club de fans de Takamiya-sensei…—una chica adolescente completamente sana debía tener su amor platónico después de todo.

Mientras, Zero rojo de vergüenza miraba el beso _lujurioso_ que el bastado vampiro le daba a los chocolates que le había entregado se fue hacia el bosque, esperaría a Kaname donde siempre se reunían.

En medio del bosque, justo bajo un viejo árbol de duraznos y comerían chocolate.

Como lo hacían cada año…

 **Fin…**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, fue mas largo de lo que espere, pero me gusto al final como quedo. Seguiré pensado más situaciones para este fic!**

 **Me despido.**


End file.
